Detective Agency Cases
Back to the Main Quest Page Inspector Kaine's Cases Inspector Kaine is an reoccurring NPC from both BW1 & BW2. In BW1 he strongly resembled Horatio Caine of CSI, but now seems to be favoring a Sherlock Holmes look. Regardless of how he dresses, Kaine is an intelligent go-getter and mainly utilizes you to locate clues while he figures out how they fit into the huge tapestry of the case. The Mystery of the Missing Cows Location: The Commons / The Desert Ranch / The Henderson's Ranch Prerequisite: Complete the Detective Agency and reach The Desert Ranch |name2=Desert Ranch Clues |type2=main |desc2=Cows have been disappearing from the Desert Ranch and Investigator Kaine is looking into it. Search for clues around the Desert Ranch. Talk to Investigator Kaine if you need help |task2=Find the Strange Sand Pile Find the Conspicuous Cow Bell Find the Suspicious Footprints Find the Ratty Lasso |reward2=50 |name3=Follow the Footprints |type3=main |desc3=You've found a series of footprints leading north from the Desert Ranch. Follow them! |task3=Follow the Footprints Talk to Investigator Kaine |reward3=50 Unlocks The Henderson's Ranch |name4=The Abandoned Ranch |type4=main |desc4=You've followed the footprints to the Henderson's Ranch, but it seems to be abandoned. Complete the puzzle in the cow corral while Investigator Kaine searches the house. |task4=Find a clue in the Cow Pen |reward4=50 |name5=It's All Uphill from Here |type5=main |desc5=Investigator Kaine would like your help searching the field on the hill north of the Henderson's House. Complete the puzzle to reveal the next clue. |task5=Find a clue on the Hill behind the House |reward5=50 |name6=Searching for Signs of Life |type6=main |desc6=You've found three cow bells now, but still no sign of a cow or whoever is taking them. Search the hills in the norther part of the Henderson's Ranch for more clues. |task6=Find the Broken Suppressor Find the Abandoned Campsite Find the Cow Skeleton |reward6=50 |name7=Emergency Repairs |type7=main |desc7=You've found the source of the missing cows: a massive, voracious sandworm! Solve the puzzle in the field near the broken suppressor to repair it and scare off the sand worm. |task7=Repair the Broken Suppressor |reward7=1000 50 }} The Mystery of the Creepy Tower Investigator Kaine needs your help with another mystery! If you've solved the Mystery of the Missing Cows and progressed far enough through the Evergreen Forest, you can talk to the Town Crier in the Commons to get the down-low on Kaine's latest puzzling adventure. In this installment, a Creepy Tower has mysteriously appeared in the Evergreen Forest. Where did it come from, and what spooky creatures lurk within? Find out now! Location: The Commons, The Hermit's House, The Creepy Tower, The Creepy Tower Interior, The Creepy Tower Basement Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Missing Cows and reach The Hermit's House The Creepy Tower |name2=The Mystery of the Creepy Tower |type2=main |desc2=A Creepy Stone tower has apparently appeared near the Hermit's House. Head into the forest with Investigator Kaine. |task2=Head to the Creepy Tower |reward2=50 |name3=Investigate Every Angle |type3=main |desc3=They are too many weeds to get around to the back of the Creepy Tower. Find machetes on the nearby field in order to clear the tower's base so Investigator Kaine can check the back of it. |task3=Find 20 Machetes |reward3=50 |name4=Searching For Another Way In |type4=main |desc4=There's no obvious way into the tower. Solve the puzzle in the nearby field to see if you can find a non-obvious way in. |task4=Solve the Puzzle |reward4=50 |name5=A Simple Slide or Two |type5=main |desc5=The puzzle that the field revealed seems to be linked to the tower in some way. Solve it by shifting the tiles around to form the image of the tower, with the blank tile ending up in the bottom right corner. |task5=Solve the Sliding Puzzle |reward5=50 The Creepy Tower Interior |name6=Downstairs Dash |type6=main |desc6=You've got to follow the mysterious figure! Solve the puzzle in the Creepy Tower to make the stairs re-appear. |task6=Solve the Puzzle |reward6=50 The Creepy Tower Basement |name7=Defeating Darkness |type7=main |desc7=It's too dark to properly investigate the entire lower level of the Creepy Tower. Find torches in the field to help illuminate the area. |task7=Find 30 Torches |reward7=50 |name8=24 Piece Slider Puzzle |type8=child |desc8=Locating the additional torches has revealed an even bigger sliding puzzle than the one you solved to enter the tower. Beyond it, you see a treasure chest behind a barred gate; perhaps solving the puzzle will let you claim the chest. |task8=Solve the Slider puzzle |reward8=5,000 1 1 1 |name9=Where'd He Go? |type9=main |desc9=Investigator Kaine thinks he has found a hidden doorway in the back wall of the Creepy Tower's lower level. Complete the puzzle to see if he's right! |task9=Solve the Field's Puzzle |reward9= }} The Mystery of the Swamped Family Location: Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Spooky Tower and reach The Mystery of the Snowman Location: Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Swamped Family and reach The Mystery of the Mansion Murder Location: Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Snowman and reach The Mystery of the Tropical Thunder Location: Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Mansion Murder and reach The Mystery of the Sandy Sultan Location: Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Tropical Thunder and reach